Lukuy
'General Information' *'Name:' Lukuy *'Height:' 5'9" (175 cm) *'Weight:' 255 lbs (116 kg) *'Eyes:' Ice Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Species:' Lycan *'Family:' Toromi, Paladante and Abram Northman (A-Pac) (adoptive brothers) Creor (adoptive father), Bloom Goodshaw (wife), Lucas (son) *'Birthplace:' The Western region of The Southlands, Eternal Frontier *'Weapons:' :*Short sword, broadsword, dual hand axes *'Abilities:' :*Superhuman strength :*Enhanced speed via branded marks of Invigoration on his outer thighs. :*Performs wind-based attacks he has thus called Sheer-Cutters, which appear as bladed forces of air that have been reported to cut through nearly anything and anyone! *'Affiliation:' :*Central Alliance of Wolves (CAW) *'Age:' *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Introduction Lukuy is (or was during his boyhood and adolescent years) the smallest member of the wolf pack raised and schooled by the Cyclops oracle and sage Creor. During his time living under Creor, Lukuy was the constant rival of Abram Northman/A-Pac Wolflander. He is recognized as being an "Unsung Hero" among Lycans. Life in the Pack of Creor Lukuy was one of four lycan cubs found by Creor almost 30 years ago. It was clear that Lukuy and the other three cubs were not related but rather stayed together due to their tender age and common situation being without their original packs or parents. Out of the four, Lukuy was smallest but also the most spirited cub second to Abram. Creor adopted all four of these cubs and eventually, with much patience and time spent in training, was able to encourage them to learn how to channel the power to change between lycan and human forms. Lukuy and his fellow cubs also learned too how to speak again and were able to share with Creor their chosen names. Creor then learned vaguely about where they all originated from, determining what regions of the Eternal Frontier they were born in. As it turned out, Lukuy and his pack mates are roughly from all unique corners of the Frontier. Because he was the second youngest next to foster brother Toromi, Lukuy also had a size complex due to the fact that the others were growing up faster than he was. Lukuy's impatience during his youth was often his own enemy as his progress and performances were almost easily outdone by Abram. It was clear that even as cubs, Abram was the leader. Besides Abram's size as a cub, he also possessed a natural wisdom for his age and kept the small, young pack together during the harsh time as orphans. After their adoption by Creor and their initial training began under the Cyclops sage's instruction, Lukuy did see Abram as his greatest challenge. As they continued growing and refinining their combat skills, Lukuy would readily challenge Abram in tests of strength (often losing). Although never besting Abram in personal challenges, Lukuy is recognized as being the second strongest lycan in the pack. However, this would only serve as motivation to surpass the power of Abram Northman Adulthood: Forging the Body of a Hero Once the pack of four neared adulthood and thus went their own ways, Lukuy trained like a wild man, thus achieving a massively-muscled body, which most audiences have agreed makes Lukuy possibly one of the most powerful beings in recent memory. Lukuy compensated for his lack of speed-training by undergoing a branding in which two marks were placed on his both his legs, with the enhancement charm for invigoration, thus quickening his movements and doubling his agility. Lukuy's Reunion with Abram Northman Although not yet included officially in episode form, Lukuy would eventually later meet Abram Northman and the two would find much had changed within the other since their last meeting: Abram becoming a relentless avenger and warlord and Lukuy thus becoming an uncrowned champion powerhouse determined to reap his share of glory some day. It could be suggested that there may be some jealousy by Lukuy over the success of his pack-mate Abram, which would manifest into perhaps an unbalanced obsession to become greater than the War Wolf. Life in the Southlands Creor determined that young Lukuy's native pack hailed from the southern domain of the Eternal Frontier. Known simply as the Southlands, this region of vast fields, mountainous collection of forestry fed by the ever constant caresses of sea water housed many communities living on the plains and along the coastal front. Creor, recognized a likelihood that Lukuy's pack were from the western edge of the Southlands due to his distinctive, lion-like coating and markings in his werewolf form. Ultimately, Lukuy found his share of triumph across the Southlands as a lycan hero. His great strength and ferocious nature effectively vanquished every threat he faced and the people of the Southlands, both human and lycan alike came to rely on his strength. As Abram Northman is recognized as the leading champion of the Northlands, it can be said that Lukuy is the champion Southlander and with inevitable clash between the two wolves it would indeed be described as a battle between North and South. Personal life Lukuy is a proud Southlander and hails from a pack that is roughly a variant of the fabled Lion Wolves as evident by his dark mane and beige coloring like a lion. Lukuy has become a godfather of several young Southland lycans and is also a father in his own right. He married Wolflander citizen Bloom Goodshaw, after a period of courting during the absence of his MIA pack mate Abram Northman. Lukuy and Bloom eventually moved away together to live in the Southlands where they welcomed the birth of their first child, a son named Lucas. Trivia *Lukuy proved to be one of the more challenging characters to find a live-casting choice for. After an exhausted search, B.I. Author settled on up-and-coming Canadian bodybuilder Tony Searle for the part. *Although not officially introduced into the series in his adult form, readers may find him mentioned briefly during Abram's flashback into childhood in Episode 4. Although Lukuy is billed to weigh over 250 lbs, Tony Searle himself actually weighs 50 lbs less but is roughly the same height as Lukuy, still presenting the compact physique ideally described for Lukuy. *Second choice in 2012 is the growing favorite MMA fighter Roger Hollett. Much like Tony Searle, this fighter called "The Hulk" holds the same compact and powerful-looking features as described for the Lycan Powerhouse. Category:Characters Category:Lycan Category:Southlander Category:Warlord Category:Warrior